Bad Moon Rising
by WL Chastain
Summary: Megan pines for Twilight hunks but can't seem to get ANY of them to want HER.
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Moon Rising by WL Chastain**

*****I do not own the Twilight characters but I get to play with them!!!**

*****This story came about with a teasing discussion I had with my boss at my second job. I didn't know she was a diehard Twilight fan until I said "How about someone who pines for every male heartthrob in the book and doesn't get ANY of them!" So now, I'm banished to the computer to write out this story instead of writing abstracts (which I HATE writing). Boy, I sure hope I still get a paycheck this week! LOL**

**The First Day**

Megan couldn't believe her luck. She had won a Twilight fan contest where the winner got to spend a week in Forks, Washington seeing all the movie locations and buildings where the movie was filmed. She was even going to stay in the house that was Bella's, in the movie!

"Mom, Dad, I'm twenty two years old! I have traveled farther than Washington State many times!" I argued as I packed my one suitcase. I love traveling and I've gotten so good at packing that I only need one suitcase and my carry on tote bag for trips. Even if I'm going to be gone for a month, one suitcase and my tote is all I need.

"Honey, it's just that you're putting off college for this fantasy world you spend too much time in, "my dad tried to explain himself. "You're one semester shy of graduating! Why couldn't you do this **after**?"

"Because, the prize is to be used **this month**!" I growled, as I stopped packing and faced my parents. "Listen, I know you don't understand all this "Twilight" hoopla. I get that. But at least allow me to live my life. Make my own crazy decisions. After all, didn't you two forgo college in order to follow U2 on their freakin world tour? And that was a **two year tour**! I'm only going to be gone a **week**!"

"But Megan, there's.....", my mom began.

"Mom, you two went on the tour at **eighteen**! EIGHTEEN!", I yelled. "I'm twenty-two! So enough!"

"All I want you to do is not be disappointed when things don't go as you want them to, "my mom replied. "You have this habit of putting so much expectation on things and people that when it doesn't occur as you think it should, you get into such a depression."

"I was twelve, mom" I replied through gritted teeth. "Twelve. And I'd like to think I've MATURED since then. And why are you bringing up the past? I thought that we're supposed to **learn** from the past not dredge it up to be used as ammo for every argument we have!"

"Yes, you're right, Megan", my dad frowned at my mom briefly and patted me on my shoulder. "It's just, you've never been this obsessed over something **since** you were twelve and I'm a dad, we worry! It's our nature." He chuckled.

I smiled up at my dad and joined in. "Okay, we cool now?"

"We've always been cool, "replied and walked out of my room.

"Okay, I have to ask, now that your father isn't here," my mom walked over and sat on my bed, facing me. "You do know "Twilight" is just a book? A work of fiction? You're not going to meet vampires or werewolves in Forks."

I stopped zipping my suitcase closed and gave a hard look at my mom. She always knew me better than anyone and sometimes, that sucked. Especially when what she **knew** was usually true.

"If I meet anyone there, I promise not to get all obsessed and giggily," I replied. "That will have to be sufficient."

With a deep sigh, my mom hugged me and left me to finish. My parents are nice but sometimes, they think I'm still that crazy twelve year old with a severe crush on boy bands and male teen idols. I admit, I had an unhealthy obsession **back then**. After all, being the only child of two workaholics, one had to find love **somewhere**. Unfortunately, I had latched onto Justin Timberlake from N'SYNC and Joshua Jackson from Dawson's Creek as the two who could love me forever and ever. I say unfortunately because I couldn't choose between the two and I had decided that whomever returned my love first, would be the guy I would marry. Well, I didn't hear from neither one and after hundreds of letters (my allowance was spent on stamps and stationary) and lots of attention grabbing at their public appearances, I had a break down which put me in a psych ward for a few months.

So yes, now with "Twilight" on my bookshelves and photos of the entire cast around a giant map of Washington State on my wall, they think I'm heading towards another "disappointment". Sheesh. I'm twenty two years old. I am sure I can handle disappointment!

I got to the airport on time and though going through the TSA checkpoint was always **such a thrill**, I managed to remain calm and happy. Even when I got on the plane and had to sit in coach next to a whining little kid and his obviously tired mom. I'm so glad the flight was only three hours! The flight from Los Angeles (where I live, please don't ask me how many celebrities I've seen. You'd be surprised how rare it is to spot one in a city this size!) to Seattle was nice, the kid next to me fell asleep a few minutes after take off so I was able to read "Breaking Dawn" for the umpteenth time without interruption.

The contest didn't allow for a rental car but my parents paid for me to have one as I wanted to be able to drive myself around whenever I wanted to instead of being at the mercy of the contest timetable. The drive to Forks, Washington was uneventful. It wasn't raining and the sky was bright blue the whole way there. The map I had was easy to read so when I pulled up at the hotel, I had no problem checking in, getting my contest welcome packet and myself into the room all before sunset. I decided not to pack as I hated unpacking only to have to repack a few days later. What's the point? I'm going to be staying in "Bella's" house starting tomorrow night and for the rest of my stay anyways. So I looked over the itinerary and free goodies the "Twilight" contest people put in a welcoming basket on my table.

I couldn't believe it! I was actually here in Forks! I so desperately wanted to drive along the highway to find that elusive road to the Cullens and see if the house was really there. But then, no! I promised I wouldn't do this. I told myself not to expect anything from the book to be real. With a deep sigh of yearning, I got up and went out for a little walk.

My denim mid thigh length shorts and navy blue short sleeved t-shirt was comfortable. I had thought Forks was going to be cold and rainy and yet, here I am and it's sunny and warm. Maybe it's because it's July and it's summer? Or maybe the weather isn't **exactly** as in the books? My white sneakers make squeaking noises on the wet asphalt and with a childish snort of glee, I purposely walked to make the noise louder.

I was so busy looking down at my feet and focusing on getting the right pitch that I bumped into something. No, wait. I bumped into some**one**! I was being grasped around the shoulders by a very tall man with dark brown eyes and short black hair. And he had a cute smirk on his face.

"Ohhh, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, " I said, looking up into the man's face. **Gawsh, he's tall. I'm five nine and he's got to be at least six five or more!**

"No worries," the man replied and let go of my shoulders and stepped away from me. He was wearing a black t-shirt and black denim cut offs at the knee and no shoes. Wait! **No shoes**!

"Uhem, yeah, so, why aren't you wearing shoes?" I asked, hoping he'd tell me something cryptic so I'd **know** he's a werewolf.

"They're over there", he pointed to an old ford truck parked a little ways from my rental car. "I didn't want them to get wet. You know, leather and all."

"Oh, I see", disappointment started to flood my veins. **Stop it Megan! This is real life! Not Twilight! Deal with it!**

"Why does that make you sad?" the man frowned lightly.

"Oh, nothing, I have trouble keeping my thoughts from overpowering me sometimes", I shrugged and smiled hesitantly. "Don't mind me."

He brightened up and began to walk away. "Oh okay, well nice meeting you."

"Same here", I replied and walked back to my hotel room. My first night here and who do I meet? A normal typical guy! How depressing is that?!

**Meanwhile, The** **Normal Typical Guy**

I just barely made it home in time for chow when I discovered that I had spoken to a chick. And not just **ANY** chick! But a chick who didn't live in Forks! Because this town is really small and after living here only one year, you will know everyone by sight if not by name. So who was she?

"Embry! Did you bring the eggs and bread?" my mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes, mom!" I yelled back as I set the paper bag on the table next to the door as I kicked off my sneakers. I never liked wearing shoes and I took them off whenever I could. I took the bag of groceries into the kitchen and put them away.

"You were gone a long time just for two items", my mom queried. "Who did you meet up with?"

"No one, really. I saw Jacob and Renie but we didn't stop to chat", I replied as I sat at the table and began to pile the food onto my plate. "But I did meet a girl."

My mom dropped her fork and stared at me. "A girl? Who? Do I know her?"

I turned red and stuffed my mouth full of mashed potatoes. "Good taters mom."

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" she smacked the back of my left hand. "I'm waiting."

"I don't know who she is," I answered. " She's not a resident of Forks, though. She's staying at the hotel."

My mom dropped her dinner roll on the plate and just stared at me. "The hotel? **WHAT** were you doing at the hotel?"

"Mom, I always park there when I go to the store!" I replied and then put more food into my mouth and quickly swallowed. "It's easier to get out with that old clunker of mine. I swear that store has shrunk the parking spaces again."

"Okay, well, what about the girl?" my mom resumed eating.

"I don't know anything about the girl!" I glared at my mom. She hates the fact I don 't date or have girl friends other than Leah. And Leah doesn't exactly count as a friend my mom hopes I'd have. "She's not staying here long enough to know!"

"Okay, okay, calm down" my mom smiled. "I can't help fussing as I'm not getting any younger and I'd like to be able to bounce grandkids on my knees before my knees crack and break off from old age."

"Mom, you're thirty eight " I smirked. "You're nowhere near **old age**."

"The way you date and carry on, I'll be old before you know it!" His mom laughed. "So, what are your plans for tonight?"

"The guys want to go to Forks for the "Twilight Madness", Embry replied as he shoveled more food into his mouth.

"You're kidding me?" his mom shook her head in wonderment. "Why would you grown men want to go to something that attracts pre teen girls? Embry Call, you're not associating with those youngsters, are you?" His mom glared at her sheepish son.

"Mom, it's not what you're thinking," he squirmed. "You know how popular we guys are since those books came out and it's even worse now that the movie is out. So we decided to pull some pranks there to let off steam."

"That's not nice, Embry Call!" his mom yelled. "I don't like the attention either, but I won't condone the wild stunts you and your friends pull in making those girls believe in the werewolf nonsense! One of these days, it's going to bite you on the ass!"

"Ohh really, mom?" Embry raised his eyebrows and wiggled them. "Bite me on the ass, huh? Ohhh that's nice dinner table talk, young lady."

At that, both Embry and hi mother laughed.

**The Twilight Madness Event**

Megan had decided to just let her dark brown curly hair do what it pleased (it did anyways as no amount of hair products could tame it). It was thick and healthy and many of her friends were jealous of her hair, so she didn't mind not being able to wear the current hairstyles. She wore only mascara and lipstick as her light olive skin was smooth and clear. It was her eyes though that was her best feature. They were a dark green. So dark in fact that sometimes they seemed black when she was angry.

Her special ticket to the Twilight Madness Event also included a backstage pass and a free program. She had high hopes of getting that program signed by as many Twilight cast members as possible. And she also had high expectations that being a contest winner would allow her to meet the entire cast and get to ask them questions.

She smoothed down her black jeans and adjusted her crimson t-shirt with a single set of white fangs in the center with a small embroidered phrase "I don't bite....on the first date" underneath. Her usual white sneakers completed her outfit and she was happy to note that she wasn't undressed for the event.

She met up with the contest administrators and got tucked away into a room off the stage where the supposed bigwigs were going to be throughout the event. She wasn't alone in the tent. Two tall, pale men were standing over by the buffet table, making small talk. They turned and looked at her briefly before resuming their conversation.

"**OMIGAWD OMIGAWD OMIGAWD!" ** Megan yelled in her head. "**They are so pale! I wonder if they're vampires? That is just so......wait! WAIT! STOP! NO!"**

One of the men turned and gave Megan a look of concern. She quickly smiled and turned to sit on a stool by the tub full of bottled soda.

"**Okay, so what if they're vampires? What if they're not?"**, Megan thought to herself. "**This is reality, Megan! Stop expecting everything to be what you want it to be! Just accept things for what they are. C'mon, breathe. That's it. They are just people. That's it. Easy. Okay. Let's meet and greet as expected."**

Megan stood up and walked over to the two others in the tent. "Hello, I'm Megan Janara, I won the Twilight Fan Contest early this month."

The two men stopped talking and turned to face her. One of the two men has dirty blond hair that stopped just shy of his chin and he had piercing light brown eyes. The other was a bit taller with brown hair with bronze highlights and the same eye color but his eyes were crinkled with humor.

"I'm Edward", he responded and held out a hand to shake Megan's. "And this is my brother, Jasper."

"You're kidding?" Megan looked at them both, trying to see if they were joking.

"No, it's true", Jasper rolled his eyes. "And no, we're not vampires. And no, we don't have special powers. And no, we're dating our sisters."

"Well, that leaves us with nothing to talk about " , Megan grinned as she shook both men's hands. "I bet you're tired of being hounded by pre teen girls wanting you to be like their fictional counterparts."

"Yes, we are," Jasper replied testily. "Damn book", he muttered.

"Hmm, I admit, I had hopes of finding out if the book had any truths to it", Megan admitted. "But, I'm not upset to find that the reality is way better than the fiction. because if you were **really** with Alice, I couldn't flirt with you! She's fierce!"

"Yeah, she's a spitfire!" Edward grinned down at her. "And in the book, isn't Rosalie a bitch? In reality, she's the sweetest, kindest woman you'll ever meet."

"Okay then, what else is different about you all?" Megan asked, intrigued.

"Ohhh no, we're not telling a complete stranger our secrets," Edward smiled. "You're just going to have to **accept things for what they are**."

Megan stopped and stared at Edward and sucked in a breath. "**Did he just....? No, impossible! Or is it?**" She gave Edward a measuring look and turned to face a new intruder into the tent.

"Am I interrupting something?" the deep voice of the dark haired man resonated in the tent.

His hair was short but he was tall and muscular. He was obviously from La Push but his eyes twinkled in mock severity. "Enticing **another** female, Edward? Sheesh, what is it with you Cullens?"

"We just can't help ourselves, Sam" Edward chuckled as they man hugged each other.

******man hug is when two men shake hands and then use the handshake to pull themselves into a hug, using only one hand to pat each other on the back while STILL shaking hands.**

"This is boring,"Jasper growled. "Why are we here? I thought we'd agreed to let this stuff die out?"

"Well, money is tight, my friends so we'd best ride the money wagon while we can", Sam smiled. He turned to Megan. "And you are?"

"She's the contest winner from Los Angeles, Megan Janara," Edward replied.

Megan quickly turned and faced Edward, "How did you know that I come from Los Angeles?"

"We were told about you earlier by the event coordinators," Sam chuckled. "He can't read minds, though he's a **great** listener. He uses sharp ears to make it appear he can read your mind. Don't fall for his tricks."

"Oh, yeah, okay" Megan was a little off balance. She wasn't sure if everyone was playing at being normal or they **really were** normal. She had thought that coming here was going to be fun and so far, she's feeling nothing remotely "fun".

"I'm hungry, did they leave us any food?" another male voice echoed in the tent.

Megan looked at the entrance and saw three more La Push residents. All three were very tall, muscular and had short black hair. All three were wearing short sleeved tight black t-shirts with blue jeans and either sneakers or black Dockers boots. Sam was wearing the same get up except his t-shirt had "Alpha" in white on the front.

"Yeah, there's loads of food in here," Jasper waved at the buffet table. "Although, I don't see any Kibbles N Bits (TR) lying around for you mongrels."

"Oh hardy har har Count Dorkula", one of the La Push men retorted.

"Oooo I haven't heard **that** one Paul" , Jasper grinned.

"I have many more up my sleeve Jas**mine**", Paul sneered.

"Hey Seth, there's the shrimp you've been craving", Sam pointed out as he munched on tortilla chips and salsa. "Megan, better get something to eat quick before the rest of the group arrives. That is, if you're hungry."

"I'll get mine, don't worry" Megan smiled as she watched Paul and Seth make mountains on their plates. "And your name is?" She asked the third man standing still, staring at the cast photo from the Twilight movie.

"Jacob", he held out a hand to shake. "You must be the contest winner we've heard about."

"That I am", Megan smiled as she shook his hand. "So, anything true about you guys in the books?"

"Yes, we're deadly handsome and very intelligent as Mrs. Meyers said," Paul retorted around a mouth full of pizza rolls.

"I can see that" ,Megan giggled. "What about super powers and phasing into wolves?"

The room went silent and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Megan. She scanned the room and found everyone looking at one another instead of being the happy, cheerful people they were before.

"So, the elephant is in the room" , Megan whispered.

"Well, legends are legends" ,Sam shrugged. "We are nothing like the characters portrayed in the books Megan. So don't get all excited and read anything into our behavior just now."

"Then why the sudden silence?", Megan crossed her arms.

"Well, you're not going to like this, but ", Sam started to explain and then was interrupted by Embry, Quil, Jared and Brady's entrance into the tent. Followed by three pale females and a big pale gorilla of a man.

"Be of good cheer, we're finally here! " Embry announced.

******Look for the next exciting Chapter of "Bad Moon Rising"! Coming soon to a computer near you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Moon Rising...Again**

**By **

**WL Chastain**

*****I noticed AFTER I posted the first part of this story that I unintentionally left out some words such as "not" when Jasper said they WEREN'T dating their sisters...lol. But since I'm not George Lucas, I'm not going to go back and fix the story. It stays, imperfections and all.**

*****Also, I know a few places in the movie weren't filmed in Forks but in various locations around Oregon and Washington but for the sake of THIS story, everything CAN be found in Forks!**

**A Grand Entrance **

Megan stood still and stared at the tall man at the front of the crowd that just entered the tent. She couldn't believe that the guy she had bumped into earlier that evening was also here as an honored guest at the Twilight Madness Celebration.

"YOU!?!" , she yelled in surprise.

"Oh, it's YOU!", Embry walked over, grinning as all get out. The black t-shirt he wore stretched across his broad shoulders and chest as he moved. "Well, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Do you two know each other?", Jacob stood next to them with a slight frown.

"Sort of," Megan smiled. "I bumped into him today at the hotel."

"Dude!", Quil punched Embry on the shoulder. "That is just so freakin awesome! A hotel!"

"Hey!" , Embry turned and glared at his friend. "It wasn't like that! You know I always park in the hotel parking lot when I go to town!"

"Yeah, that has always bothered me, Embry, "Jared sidled up next to Jacob and Megan. "How come you do that? I think you have a hotel fetish."

"I do not!", Embry turned to look at Megan's reaction to Jared's comment and visibly relaxed when he saw her laughing into a hand, as if to keep it inside. "I am not a perv! I have a very old truck that doesn't make sharp turns and I need space to maneuver!"

"Uh huh, "Paul wiggled his eyebrows. "We **ALL** need space to maneuver, buddy! Sheesh, what a pick up artist!"

"Great pun, Paul", Megan commented, giving him a two fingered fly boy salute. "I didn't know you had it in you."

Embry could only stare at Megan and everyone around him as they laughed again. At his expense. **This always happens when there's a girl around! Why do they do this to me?**

Megan quickly stopped laughing when she saw how it affected Embry. She didn't like being made fun of either so she knew the signs of discomfort. She quickly walked over to Embry and grabbed his hand and looked up into his downcast eyes.

"I'm glad you're here!" , Megan smiled. "I was afraid I'd have no one to talk to or hang out with and here you are!"

"Yeah, here I am," Embry mumbled and slowly smiled down at the woman standing before him. "So, **YOU** are the contest winner, huh? I should have known...lol."

"Wait, does everyone know who I am?" , Megan looked at the assembled group.

"Yep, " the pale gorilla grinned at her. "**YOU** are the guest of honor tonight. The special dish to be served to the masses."

Megan stared at the tall pale man with short dark brown curly hair. His eyes were a darker brown than Jasper's and Edwards, but his skin was pale and looked translucent in the tent lighting.

"And you're Emmett?" , Megan held out a hand to shake and was surprised to learn it wasn't cold, but not quite warm, either. "Geez, did Stephenie Meyers write anything herself or did she just write what she saw, exactly?"

"Ohhh she took liberties, definitely," one of the pale skinned women retorted with a glare at the oversized Twilight cast poster. "I couldn't believe she used **us** to base her character's on! Talk about art imitating life!"

"Hey now!", the blond haired pale woman exclaimed. "A lot of this publicity is good for our town and has increased our property values by twenty five percent! So yeah, we have to deal with crazed teeny boppers hounding us to bite them, but otherwise it's been fun."

I chuckled over Rosalie's niceness. **I couldn't believe I was in a tent full of Twilight characters! I mean, how bizarre is this?**

"So, are the actors who portrayed us gonna show up or are we the fodder for the crowds?", the short black haired pale woman griped. "What possessed us to do this? I **DO** have a life, you know!"

"Money, isn't it always?", Edward grinned and gave a one arm hug to his angry little sister.

"I'm here to see the sites," Megan stated. "The movie made everything so beautiful. I love to travel and I've never been to this part of the USA."

"So, you're not hoping we're the real deal and have a wild passionate affair with one us?", Embry grinned down at her.

"Well, if it happens, great", Megan playfully retorted. "But I'd prefer to see the beaches, the forests and the homes. Way stimulating than bantering with a supposed wolf or vampire."

Jacob Black laughed and punched Embry on the arm and walked away. Everyone else just laughed and went to grab food at the buffet or talk amongst themselves. Embry could only stare at the woman before him. She was taller than most women he knew and he liked that he didn't have to bend over in half to see her face as they spoke.

"So, you're serious?" Embry asked. "You just want to look around, take a few photos of waves on sand and moss on trees and then leave? Would a guide be a lot more fun to have around?"

"Are you offering Embry?", Megan replied softly, not daring to hope.

"To show you around La Push, sure," Embry smiled. "But you're going to be touring with the contest group, aren't you?"

Megan immediately closed down and tried not to hide her disappointment. "Uh yeah, that's true."

The rest of the night went by quickly. The "Twilight Madness Celebration" basically consisted of the director of the movie, Robert Pattison and Kristen Stewart and then everyone who I met in the tent. It was basically a question and answer type thing and I got to sit backstage and watch it all.

I got home a little after midnight to my hotel room. The contest travel coordinator reminded me that I had to be ready at eight in the morning to be picked up and given a tour of Forks and then I'd be dropped off at the house Bella lived in the movie. As I undressed and got ready for bed, I noticed that I didn't get my program signed. I couldn't believe I forgot to get autographs! At least I got to talk to Taylor Lautner. He was nice enough to answer my questions about his martial arts interest. I guess he was happy I wasn't obsessing over his role in the Twilight series.

Tomorrow **has** to be a better day! I haven't met **all** the characters from the books yet! I wonder if I will and how close to reality Mrs. Meyers fiction really is?

******Stay tuned for another exciting episode of "Bad Moon Rising". There will only be two more parts to this short story folks. So brace yourselves for the pain of separation! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad Moon Rising Thrice**

**By**

**WL Chastain**

******Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight characters and such. I own Megan.**

******Just to let you all know, this story was written for my boss who wouldn't let me get into the details as much as I normally do. I guess that's okay, but it sure hinders a person! So if you feel cheated in any way, you have my permission to rewrite THIS story to suit your sense of right....lol. Just don't tell my boss!**

**Four Days of Exhaustion**

The second day of my stay in Forks, Washington started off with breakfast at the little diner that Charlie and Bella ate at in the movie. I was sitting with Bambi, the Twilight Tour Guide from Hell. She's eighteen and is all about "Twilight" and the world of "Twilight". Did I mention she's all about "Twilight"? Because I wasn't sure I mentioned it.

"In the next movie, you know how skinny Taylor was in Twilight?" the thin long haired blonder chatterbox went on as I tried to eat my usual breakfast of two sunny side up eggs on two pieces of toast with a GINORMOUS cup of coffee (no stupid latte crap for me). "Well, in the next movie, he put on over thirty pounds to look ripped enough to be a wolf!"

"Uh huh," I rolled my eyes as I tried to ignore this insanely hyper woman next to me. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh, I never eat breakfast!" She replied with a smile. "I only eat two meals a day."

"Well, goody for you!" I muttered as I bit into my egg and toast heaven. "I eat three meals a day, sometimes four or five. So I hope your itinerary allows for that."

"You shouldn't eat so much!" Bambi frowned. "You'll get fat and then Edward won't look at you!"

I dropped my breakfast onto the plate in surprise and just stared at the woman. "Are you serious?" I asked her. "Do you **REALLY** believe that "Edward The Vampire" exists? And excuse me, but I'm not going to starve myself to make any man happy. That's just twisted."

"So, you have a boyfriend?" the blond casually asked as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Not at the moment," I replied as I resumed eating.

"Maybe you should consider why?" she retorted.

"I know why," I replied around a mouthful of egg and toast. "I'm not looking and too damn busy."

"Hmmmmm, okay, whatever," Bambi waved away my answer. "Today we're going to Bella's House to drop off your things and your car as you're riding shotgun with me. Then we're going to the police station and then Forks High School and even though it's not in Twilight, it's in New Moon, so we're going to Newton's Outfitters. At each place you'll get to ask questions of the folks there and take pictures and whatever. Tonight, you're going to a special "Twilight" screening and attend the after party."

"Okay, already we're going to have a problem," I grumbled. "I heard no mention of lunch or dinner."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get to the trough when you need to," Bambi glared at me.

"Hey! I don't like your attitude and if you can't say something nice, then don't say anything at all!" I responded, **Thank you Thumper!**

"Fine, are you done?" she snapped.

I just nodded and we left but not after **I paid** the bill. Hmmm, wasn't my meals included in this contest? I have to check it out.

The rest of the longest day of my life was unexciting and dull. Bambi's incessant chatter about Twilight and everyone in it was driving me nuts. I normally would talk about Twilight with another fan but she wasn't a fan. No, Bambi the Twilight Tour Guide from Hell was a **BELIEVER**. Which I found to be amusing. I wished my parents were here to see this. They were worried about me being caught up in this fantasy world but I have **NOTHING** on Bambi. The poor thing is going to have a rude awakening one of these days. God Bless her.

I didn't get to go to bed until midnight that night. The movie was fun as usual and it was interesting to have the audience say the lines of the characters throughout the movie. I'm surprised no one has taken to acting out the scenes like they do with "The Rocky Horror Picture Show". No one I had met the first night showed up. It seems that they want to profit from the attention but not **GIVE** any attention. Oh well, I still had four days left!

The following two days were filled with seeing the forest locations from the book and movie. These were hikes into the woods and national parks. I was lucky to have brought my well worn pair of hiking boots. I only wished I had thought to bring something to keep Bambi's voice from giving me a headache. She just wouldn't shut up! Luckily there were three other people with me who were on this guided tour.

The weather was rainy and cold, finally! And it made hiking slippery and slow. I guess that's why they allotted two whole days for these locations. Heck, it took us three hours just to hike to the cliff overlooking the valley where Edward and Bella were in the tree. And the field where the Cullen's played baseball actually had a diamond on it and two sets of portable bleachers! Hmmmm, it's no "Field of Dreams" but I guess whomever did this was hoping "if they build it, they will come!"

The second to the last day of my stay was given over to La Push. And this was where I wanted to be the most. I managed to brush Bambi off with the old tried and true "I'm sick" routine. She honestly seemed concerned for me but she didn't linger too long at my bedside due to the rare sunshine outside. I bet she was going to lay out and fry her skin to a lovely mocha latte color. I wanted to see La Push by myself and if I "happened" to run into Embry or one of the others, maybe I could swing an impromptu tour? Yes, I'm sneaky....heh heh heh.

The drive to La Push was longer than I thought it would be and I arrived just before noon. There signs everywhere directing me to one building or another. I wasn't sure where to go as La Push wasn't well described in the books and only a beach was in the movie itself. As I pondered my next move, a loud horn blasted me from behind.

I shrieked and pushed onto the gas too hard and I zoomed across the intersection and down a small ditch. As I screamed in shock and fear, the car came to a stop just at the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean and a wide expanse of beach. With my foot firmly on the brake, I quickly breathed in and out, trying to calm down. I was nearly there when a pounding on my window made me scream again and nearly let go of the brake. I turned to see who was causing me to have a heart attack and saw Embry's concerned face looking at me.

I lowered my window. "H...h...hi," I stuttered. "So, what brings you by?" I smiled weakly up at him.

"Whatever you do, don't remove your foot off that brake!" Embry told me. "Your two front wheels are almost over the edge of the cliff. Keep your foot on that brake!"

"Okay," I pressed my foot down harder.

"And shut off your car and leave it in neutral," he continued to give me orders. "I got some people coming to help pull your car back."

"What? Can't do it yourself?" I glared up at him.

"Ohhhh yeah, riiiiight," Embry grinned and stroked his chin in a thoughtful manner. "I'm supposed to have the strength of ten men! Well sorry, I can easily carry you but I can't pull your two ton car."

At that he turned and walked towards the back of my car. I turned and faced the open expanse in front of me. My right foot was getting tired from pressing on the brake so hard. I focused on breathing and keeping my foot on the brake. Wait. Is my car **MOVING!?!**

"Hey Megan! Let up on the brake!" Embry yelled.

I quickly removed my foot and closed my eyes. I had no intention of watching myself plummet nearly a hundred feet to the ground below. I felt a sharp jerk and I gave a piercing shriek and then the car was rolling slowly backwards. My hands clutched the steering wheel in a death grip. When the car felt like it was no longer moving, I opened one eye and looked around. I could see ground in front of me and I exhaled deeply. I laid my head on the steering wheel and made myself calm down.

"So, you have a lead foot, huh?" Embry's voice echoed in my car. I looked up at him and tried to think of something witty and sarcastic to say.

"I also have a lead fist", I muttered as I laid my head back on the steering wheel.

" Are you hurt? Are you okay?", Embry reached over and rubbed a warm hand in a circle on my back. "Well, you gave the guys at the stands over there something to talk about for a change." He chuckled. "You may beat the price of mac and cheese as today's hottest topic around here."

"I aim to entertain," I raised my head and leaned back into my seat. "Do you think I can still drive my car?"

"I don't see why not," Embry stood up and walked around my car, eyeing the underneath when he squatted down by my right front tire. "It all looks good!" He stood back up and smiled at me. "Turn it on and see what happens."

I closed my eyes and gave a quick prayer to the Gods That Be and turned the key in the ignition. My car came to life and jerked forward. I screamed in surprise and quickly stomped on the brakes.

"AAAGGGGHHH! GET OFF!!! GET OFF!!!", I saw Embry frantically wave his arms. "YOU'RE ON MY FOOT!!!!!"

I quickly put the car in reverse and pressed on the gas a little too forcefully and zoomed backwards up the ditch.

"AAAGGHH!!! STOP! STOP! YOU HIT ME!" I heard someone yell behind me. I squeaked and looked in my rear view mirror and only saw the top of a black haired head at my back bumper. "GO FORWARD! GO FORWARD! AAAAGGGHH!!"

I quickly pressed on the gas and zoomed forward and stopped, looking out my window behind me.

"AAAGGHH! NOT AGAIN! GO BACKWARDS! GO! GO!" I frantically turned to see Embry leaning down trying to tug at something on the ground.

With tears of fear and frustration in my eyes, I pressed on the gas and went into reverse only to hear "AAGHHHHH!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN?!"

Bawling now, at the thought I had run over two people **TWICE** with my car, I eased froward and put the car in park. I put my hands to my face and just cried. **I am a horrible person! I cannot believe I did that! OMIGAWD, will I have to pay for the medical bills!?!**

My thoughts and crying spell was interrupted by the sound of.......laughter. I heard many people laughing! I looked up and around and saw Embry bent over laughing and slapping his knee while Jacob was laughing against the back of my car, his head in his arms.

"Ohhh man!" Embry said. "That was so funny! Megan, you should see yourself! Going back and forth and still hitting us! It was soooo funny!"

I looked behind me and saw quite a few La Push residents and tourists watching the whole scene with amusement. I saw that it was Jacob Black behind me and I just glared.

"She kept speeding!" Jacob slapped the trunk of my car, shoulders heaving with mirth. "Boy, I thought she was going to crap bricks!"

I sat there, drenched with sweat and listening to the pounding of my heart. I was so mad at the both of them, I couldn't think. I just reacted. I quickly put my car in drive and slowly drove towards Embry. He quickly looked up and stared at me in disbelief. Something on my face must've told him he pushed me too far and he started to back away. My front bumper was not more than and inch or two away from him.

"Now Megan! Stop it! It was just a prank!", Embry held a hand up and looked quickly behind him. We were approaching the edge of the cliff. "Megan honey! Be nice! It's just a joke! You know, "ha ha"!"

I only stared at him and nudged the car forward some more. It was funny to me to see him scared. ** Now he knows how I felt, the prick!** I gave Embry a wan smile and inched forward some more. We were now about three feet from the edge of the cliff. Suddenly a dark brown arm reached in through my driver's side window and turned the keys in the ignition. My car shut off and stalled.

"What are you doing?!" Sam Uley was panting and staring down at me. Covered in sweat, it looked like he had ran a long distance to reach me. "This is not funny!"

"I'd say it isn't!" I yelled back and hit the center of the steering wheel with my fist. A Loud BLEEEET whisted in the air. I gave a slight chuckle at the sound of my horn. "They started it!"

"Well, I'm finishing it!" Sam yelled back and looked over at Embry and Jacob. "You two want to explain yourselves?"

"Well you see, Sam, Embry was rescuing her from going over the cliff in her car and.."Jacob began.

"Why was her car going over the cliff?" Sam asked puzzled.

"Because I panicked when some blowhard beeped their horn at me from behind!" I responded, blushing in embarrassment. "I was trying to figure out which way to turn on the road when someone behind me scared the crap outta me!"

"Okay, enough said everyone!" Sam wiped his face with his t-shirt and let out a deep breath. "Embry, Jacob, please go to the beach and help the ladies unloading the cars." He turned to me and let a tentative smile cross his face. "You're more than welcome to join our bonfire, Megan. You look like you could use a drink."

"Oh, I don't drink alcohol," Megan replied, flustered.

"Neither does our group," Sam replied with a bigger smile. "But I wouldn't say no to a cold soda right now, would you?"

"I'd like one," I agreed with a smile in return. "But what about my car?"

"Uhem, yes," Sam shook his head in amusement and handed me the keys. "It's stalled. Leave it here and Jacob will fix it for you. I'll make it his punishment."

"Oh, uh, okay", Megan grinned. She put her car in park and made sure it was locked tight and got out and followed Sam down the long winding trail to the beach below.

*******Thus ends another exciting chapter of Bad Moon Rising. The last and final chapter will be coming to a computer near you soon!**

**There was a lot of exposition in this Chapter as I wanted to hurry this story along. No offense to my boss, but she either needs to let me just do my thing or write this story herself. I can't do collaborations. I'm not on Project Runway for the Gods That Be sakes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bad Moon Rising Finis**

**By**

**WL Chastain**

**The Bonfire**

As I followed Sam down the dirt path to the beach, I couldn't stop thinking about my time here in Washington. I came here because I enjoyed the Twilight World and its inhabitants. I also came here hoping to find my other half. My soul mate. You never know, he could be here! Instead, my expectations had been stripped of its rose tinted filters.

Meeting most of the Cullens and the Wolf Pack on my first night here dispelled my notion of thinking anything romantical with them. It's surprising to harbor such desire and lust for a written character and then meeting them in person. People are never how they are portrayed in books or movies. It's tough letting your ideals go.

As I got closer to the bonfire , I wanted nothing more to believe in love and imprinting. I wanted to have a "forever" kind of love the books and the movie objectifies. I wanted to be protected and cherished. Yeah, not very modern is it? I may be only twenty two years old, but I believe in love at first sight and soulmates and love everlasting.

"Megan, you're more than welcome to grab chow before the rest of the gang gets here," Sam pointed to the three long folding tables piled high with food. "Chances are, there won't be anything left after they get to it."

"No worries, Sam" I smiled and pushed my hair back behind my ears. "I can fend for myself!"

"Yeah, I can see that," Sam shook his head, chuckled and walk off. I stood around, taking in the area around me. The sun was actually out for a change but the wind was up and blew water spray off the waves.

"I heard what happened," a soft womanly voice broke through my thoughts. "Those boys just love to joke around!"

I turned and faced no other than Emily herself! She was beautiful and the scars mentioned in the book weren't very noticeable unless you were up close. She had her long black hair in a French braid down her back.

"They almost got me killed!" I snapped and then shrugged. "Well, Embry would've died for sure in any case!"

"Yeah, that really got him", Emily smiled back at me. "You're Megan Janara, right? Sam told me he met you a few nights ago."

"Ahh yes, my first night here and we met at the VIP tent at the Twilight Madness Celebration," I responded. "He shattered my rose tinted glasses that night. As well as the Cullens."

"Ohhh yes, "Twilight"," Emily twisted her mouth into part frown and part smirk. "Sometimes I wish we've never befriended that woman and other times, I'm so grateful for the money our fame brings."

"It must be tough," Megan sympathized. "I enjoy the books and the movie wasn't so bad. I admit, I came here hoping that some of what was written was true."

"Which parts did you want to be true?" Emily smiled mischievously.

I looked down and felt my face heat up. "Some parts."

"You blush so well, Megan" Emily laughed and patted my shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't tease you anymore. Here, come help me set up the food. I swear these boys eat like wolves!"

And she winked at me.

For the next hour or so, I helped Emily slice and dice vegetables and fruit , made hamburger patties and mixed lemonade. During this time, I was introduced to other members of the "pack" and even got to meet Billy Black, himself! He was using a cane instead of sitting in a wheelchair.

"I was in a wheelchair while that woman was here," Billy replied to my questioning look at his cane. "Had back surgery and I couldn't walk much."

I also saw Embry, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Jared and Quil play three on three football a little further down the beach. All had their shirts off and were wearing denim cutoff shorts and that's it. I couldn't help but drool over the muscles flexing and the sheen of sweat on their bodies.

"You keep staring at them like that, your brain is going to freeze!" Kim smacked my arm and giggled. "Don't ever let them see how much you're panting after them! They'll abuse your feelings!"

"Now Kim, that isn't how it is at all!", a tall athletic woman with dark brown eyes grinned. "You can't keep distorting things for newcomers like that! Sheesh, what is she going to think?"

"Leah, she's not staying here," Kim rolled her eyes. "Megan is the contest winner. She's leaving tomorrow afternoon! So it doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters,"Leah rolled her eyes. "We're celebrities now. We have a responsibility to uphold the Twilight mystique."

" Oh for cryin' out loud!" Kim exclaimed and tossed her apron onto the table. "I'm so sick of Twilight Twilight Twilight! Why are you so gung ho about all this, Leah? It's not like you're portrayed in a good way!"

"I happen to think I'm portrayed exactly!" Leah stood toe to toe and nose to nose with Kim who is as tall as her. "You're just upset because you're short and stupid and weak in the books!"

"You're a dyke in the books!" Kim screamed.

"You're a crybaby in the books!" Leah screamed back.

I couldn't stop watching the two of them. I had screaming matches with my girlfriends back home, but never this intense. The threat of physical violence between these two amazons on the beach before me was increasing with each insult. **Ohhh no, NOW they're finger jabbing at each other! Any second how it's going into a cat fight!**

"OKAY, ENOUGH!!!!" Emily's voice thundered. "If you two don't stop squabbling, I'm going to send you both home! I don't need the drama!"

"Just watch yourself, missy!" Kim hissed at Leah as she walked away.

"Better watch your back, **girlfriend**", Leah retorted and walked towards me. She was shaking and trembling and had her fists clenched tightly. Seeing my obvious fear, she gave a small smile and began to calm down. 'Sorry, sometimes friends fight."

"Yeah, they do," I agreed. "I'm Megan, by the way. Nice to meet you!" I held out my hand to shake hers. She laughed and shook my hand.

"You're a strange bird, there, Megan" Leah grinned and walked away. I didn't know whether to be amused or put off. So I went with amused.

A few minutes later the food tables were surrounded by hungry men and women. I had already made two plates, one for myself and another for Embry. I thought it could be a peace offering. I walked up to him and tapped him on his shoulder.

"What...?" he turned and looked down at me. His dark brown hair was shiny and was mussed by the wind and sweat. Sand was clinging to his body from the take downs during the game.

"Here, you don't have to wait," I smiled and held up a plate piled with two burgers and two hot dogs with the works and topped with chips.

Embry's eyes lit up and he smiled, taking the heavy plate away. "Ohhh, you're a lifesavor!"

I walked back to my spot and sat on a driftwood log and began to eat my lone hot dog with chips on the side. Embry sat next to me and smiled and proceeded to inhale the food at a fast rate.

"You eat that fast, you'll get fart bubbles", I smirked.

Embry stopped and looked at me like I was nuts. "Say what?"

"Well, eating fast doesn't allow food to process properly which makes for air pockets and they escape through farting," I took a bite of my hot dog and chewed and swallowed and then smiled at him. 'See? Less gas and less likely to fart."

Embry looked down at his plate and began to shake. I grew concerned. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything! I'm so sorry!"

At that Embry lifted his head and let out a bellowing laugh. For quite awhile he laughed and let the mirth he was feeling wash over him. A few others joined in as it was contagious. I just shrugged and continued to eat. When he finally calmed down, Embry resumed eating but at a slower pace. He still ate quickly but he at least made an effort to chew.

"You're pretty", a male voice rang softly above my head. I looked up to see a teen age boy with shoulder length black hair and eyes smiling down at me. "I'm Brady and I think you're pretty."

"Well, uh, thank you Brady", I smiled hesitantly. "I'm Megan and I think you're a little young for me."

I had felt Embry stop eating and stiffen when Brady introduced himself. I didn't want anything untoward to occur but I didn't want to seem unsocial. I just smiled at the teen and went back to eating.

He squatted down in front of me and put a hand on my knee and began rubbing it. "I'm eighteen and I think I'm old enough."

Embry growled next to me and I looked over and saw one of the coldest looks ever on a person. His eyes were darker than ever but the way his face became stone was what frightened me. I quickly looked at Brady who only smirked at Embry and continued to rub my knee.

"Uh Brady, please don't touch me," I moved my knee away. "That's not nice."

"I'm not nice,"Brady grinned. "I'm a bad boy. Do you like bad boys, Megan?"

I looked around and noticed that most of the large group had gone quiet and were watching us intently. I looked over at Emily and I saw her shake her head slowly at us while Sam frowned at Brady. The only ones not paying attention were Leah and a woman introduced to me earlier as Rachel, Jacob's sister.

"Not really," I frowned at him. "bad boys aren't really bad boys at all, they are little mama boys who want a woman to be their mommy and change their diapers and treat them like the little boys they are."

Those able to hear us, laughed and gave me verbal encouragement. Brady just flushed red and stood up. "Well Megan, I can't say it was a pleasure to meet you. " He walked away.

I was almost finished with my chips when I felt Embry nudge my arm with his. "Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure!" I got up and dropped my plate into the trash bag and followed Embry out of the bonfire area. We walked down the beach.

"You're leaving tomorrow, aren't you?" He asked as he looked down at me.

"Yeah, early afternoon," I sighed. "I did have fun though. Although it would have been better if I didn't have the Tour Guide From Hell, Bambi. She is an honest to God believer of Twilight!"

"Ahh yes, one of **those**, " Embry chuckled. "And what about you? I remember the first night and you were so stunned at learning the truth behind the books. Disappointed?"

"Not really," I replied honestly. "The more I think about it, the more I would like **some** of it to be true. I wouldn't want to meet any vampires."

"What about werewolves?", Embry grinned.

"Not werewolves, **shapeshifters**, Embry, sheesh!" I grinned up at him. "Werewolves give me the heebie jeebies. But transforming into a wolf while maintaining your humanity wouldn't be so bad."

"Well, what about zombies or mummies?" Embry wiggled his eyebrows. "How are your feelings on them?"

"I hate zombies and I feel sorry for mummies," I snickered. "What about you?"

"I have no opinion on either one,"he replied. "I'm sorry if I scared you earlier in your car. I sometimes get an idea into my head and I can't let it go."

"I accept your apology," I returned. "And you should be glad Sam arrived when he did, I **was** going to push you off the cliff!"

Embry put an arm around my shoulder and laughed. "Look out Paul and Kim! We have a third for the Angriest Person Contest in La Push!"

"Oh shut up! I'm fourth! You're forgetting about Leah!" I mock frowned and pushed his arm off my shoulders.

The sun was setting when Embry and I came back to the bonfire. Jacob sauntered up to me and grinned.

"It would have been easier to fix your rental if I had the keys to open the hood," he grinned mischievously. "Luckily I am a master mechanic and knew a few things. Your car is fine. You shouldn't be charged for damages."

"Oh, uh, thanks Jacob," I replied and looked at the large group of people sitting around the bonfire. "Well, I have to go. I have that final Q & A with other fans of the series at Port Angles. I need to pack and head out."

"But you don't leave until tomorrow afternoon," Embry looked askance at her.

"I'm staying at a hotel in Port A and then driving to Seattle to get my flight," I patted his arm. "I'm sorry. I wish I could stay longer but I can't."

Embry walked me to my car and as we parted ways, I felt a slight tugging in my chest. I really didn't want to leave and I thought maybe Embry liked me enough for me to attempt to make a future with him here. But no, that's crazy talk! I have a semester of college left to finish and a career in nursing to pursue. I can't just up and leave my life for a **chance** at love. That's so Twilight!

**Back Home With The Parents**

"Well, you seem to be in good spirits!" My mom observed as she hugged me. "And I hope there's no man in your suitcase?"

"Moooooom!" I whined. "Sheesh, no! I did meet a few people that the books were based on, though and they are different form what they are portrayed as."

"But was it fun?" My Dad asked, as he looked in my eyes. "Are you happy?"

"Yes, I am" I smiled and felt I wasn't lying by doing so. I was actually happy! "And it was fun! Oh let me tell you about the Tour Guide From Hell named Bambi! Mom, you wouldn't believe this girl she..." I walked away talking to my mom.

**Back In La Push**

"So, how do you think it all went?" Sam sat at the dining room table and faced the pack. "Any one knowing anything unusual amongst the fans?"

The dozen or so members shook their heads and looked at one another seeing if anyone had seen if a fan had found out that the Twilight books were more truthful than anyone thought.

"Good, as it's bad enough that damn woman found out," Sam gritted his teeth. "I don't think we need another person to capitalize on our lives, do we?"

"Hey, one question," Embry raised a hand. "Anyone have any feelings about that Megan Janara?"

"Ohhh why do you ask, loverboy?" Leah snickered.

"Because I imprinted on her, that's why!" Embry glared at Leah and everyone sitting in Sam's house.

"OMIGAWD!" Emily's scream pierced the ears of everyone there. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! You have to go get her, Embry!"

"Ohhh man! That just leaves two of us left, Collin!" Brady groaned and smacked his forehead. "You and me, buddy, we're the only single guys left!"

"You two are the babies of the group!" Paul snorted. "It's only fitting."

"So what are you going to do, Embry?" Sam asked loudly over the group's laughter.

"I need her," Embry admitted. "But she's in Los Angeles."

"Not a far drive for a wolf," Sam winked. "Go get her, Embry. But be nice about it!"

Embry stood up and just smiled. He ran out of the house.

"Uh Brady, I hate to break it to you man, "Collin spoke up. "But I imprinted on Georgie last night. So that makes YOU the Lone Ranger of our group."

"Aww God#$!*^ to hell!" Brady cursed as the wolf pack howled in laughter.

**FINIS**

******** **I know some people have been put off with my attitude while writing this and I'm sorry. I hate sharing a story. I like to write on my own. But I did try. I have learned to say "No!" to my crazed Twilight obsessed friends when it concerns writing fanfiction. If I write any, it will be my own ideas and I'll write it out BY MYSELF....lol. **

**I am curious to know what anyone thinks of this story. Don't worry, you can't offend me. My co-writer (aka my boss) is upset no one's commenting on HER story and I keep telling her why. So please, review so she can see why!**


End file.
